


Ask Me Nicely

by direhund



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, altho the actual petplay is pretty tame in this, i felt like writing petplay where kaiba doesnt call joey puppy for once, its an epidemic, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direhund/pseuds/direhund
Summary: “Don’t get ahead of yourself, mutt,” he hisses close to his ear, giving his hair another tug for good measure. Jounouchi squirms, face flushing a vicious red and mouth opening in a silent gasp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey whaddup i'm back with some porn

“Don’t you want to be a good boy?” Kaiba says, voice low and full of taunting, and  _ fuck _ , if it were anyone else Jounouchi would be embarrassed for them, but hearing it out of Kaiba’s mouth… Well, yes, in short. Yeah, he kinda does want to be a good boy. Anything, actually, if it keeps Kaiba talking to him like that; keeps him touching him like this. He sucks in a sharp breath as Kaiba hauls him up to hiss in his ear, “Come on, Jounouchi, just ask nice.” He shudders, rippling in Kaiba’s grip. Kaiba grinds his slick cock against the cleft of his ass, making his own impatience clear. He wants this just as badly as he does and there’s something incredibly arousing about the ability for self-control he utilizes; dragging things out and teasing just because he wants to hear mutinous Jounouchi beg for it. Which reminds -- he’d forgotten Kaiba was still waiting on a response. 

“Fuck yes,” he breathes, rolling his hips back and relishing the tension that quivers in Kaiba’s thighs as a result. He licks his lips and tilts his head, baring his collared throat to Kaiba’s wandering fingers. “Ain’t I being nice?” He asks as if he doesn’t already know what he’s supposed to say. But he’d been so cooperative up until then after all. Came more or less pleasantly when he called, and only called Kaiba names thrice, maybe four times. Let him buckle soft leather around his neck and put him on his knees. Took that thick, black plug loud and eager just the way he knows gets Kaiba hard without having to be coaxed to (remembering makes his hips spasm, and he bites down on his bottom lip). Didn’t even  _ pretend _ to bite when Kaiba shoved his dick down his throat. In fact, he’d say confidently that he deserved a little recognition for how good he’d already been, considering his characteristic misbehavior. He’s almost a little disappointed in himself, thinking about it, but Kaiba snaps him out of his distraction with a faux-thoughtful hum.

“For once,” he concedes, breath warming the crook of Jounouchi’s jaw. He feels a funny little thrill of triumph at Kaiba’s agreement, but it’s thwarted when he continues, “But not enough. Try harder.” Jounouchi can literally fucking hear the smirk curling his dumb-idiot lips as he rocks his hips, the head of his cock prodding but not pressing  _ in _ . Jounouchi growls his frustration, spine arching as he reaches back to curl his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Kaiba’s neck. He glances at him sideways, their cheeks brushing. 

“Come on, this has gotta be a record for me. Don’t I get something for that?” Jounouchi complains, pressing back where Kaiba leans away. His smirk has faded, but he doesn’t look irked, his blue eyes tracking the needy movement of his hips. He pulls Jounouchi’s hand out of his hair, and hooks the index and middle finger of his other hand in the front of Jounouchi’s collar. Without warning, he yanks him down and leans over him, pinning him against the sheets. Jounouchi moans and shuffles under him, raising his ass higher and spreading his thighs wider in expectant anticipation. His cock hangs between them, pulsing with his arousal and dripping a mix of pre-cum and the lube from earlier. Kaiba snorts in derisive amusement.

“Oh, you’ll get something, you slut,” he says, giving Jounouchi false hope -- finally,  _ finally, fucking finally! _ He rolls his hips and whispers a soft “Yes,” as Kaiba leans back up, both hands running over his sides until they grip his restive hips into torturous stillness. “When you beg,” Kaiba finishes snidely. He’s all lined up, pushing at his entrance in teasing little half-thrusts and grinding against him. Jounouchi tenses and groans aloud, tilting his head to glower side-eyed at Kaiba. 

“That was such a dick move,” he hisses, the irony of the statement going completely over his head under the circumstances. Kaiba grins, delighted and predatory.

“That didn’t really sound like a ‘Please, Kaiba, fuck me senseless,’ but I’ll let you try again,” he coaxes. Jounouchi narrows his eyes and grips at the crisp, blue sheets next to his chest, breath quick and hissing between his teeth.

“Dammit, please, Kaiba,  _ please _ , I’ve been waiting long enough, so just shove it in and  _ fuck me _ , already,” he keens, voice laden with anticipation. He’d make up for all this compliance later, when he could bring himself to care a little more about his dignity. “Please, I’ve been so good,” he adds in a whine, hushed with shyness. He does his best to appear demure; feels his cheeks warming. As easy as filthy words come to his mouth, he’s always struck bashful when pleading for what he wants. 

“That’s a good boy,” Kaiba praises him, twisting his sincerity with an air of mocking that has warm pleasure coiling in Jounouchi’s gut. His fingers tangle harder with the sheets and he hums as Kaiba finally pushes in for real. In one, smooth thrust, he hilts himself, jolting Jounouchi forward and sending sparks of pain-pleasure crackling up his spine and bursting across his shoulder blades. 

“Fuuuuck, Kaiba,” he gasps, back arching. He doesn’t give him the opportunity to tease him more; he’s done with that bullshit. “Keep going, please -- fuck,” he demands, rocking his hips in Kaiba’s stead. Kaiba groans, leaning back a little and allowing Jounouchi to do the work for a minute. It’s rare that he’s ever so eager to please, and Kaiba only a rolls his hips a little, grinding his cock in tandem with Jounouchi’s anxious rhythm. The bastard’s milking it for all its worth, watching him debase himself with a hooded gaze and a pleased crook of the mouth that isn’t quite a smile, or even really a smirk. Unfortunately, Jounouchi’s in no position to ride that dick to Hell and back, the way he wants. He’s still at Kaiba’s mercy, whispering broken pleas for him to _really fuck him_ because he’s fucking _aching_ for it, _God dammit, Kaiba, you asshole_.

“So chatty,” he sneers, and it somehow still manages to sound effectively jeering even with the slight tremor in his voice. Kaiba’s breaking now that Jounouchi’s cracked, and he can’t even feel triumphant about it because he’s taking his cock like an absolute bitch and begging for more. Who has time to fuck with that petty rivals shit when you’re that close to getting the fucking of your life anyway? Fucking no one, that’s who; fuck off.

“Oh my -- f’ck -- God, can you shut up,” Jounouchi has to stop and gather his voice, “And just do the one thing I keep you around for already?” He’s panting when he’s done, bunching the sheets up to better hide his face in them. This gives Kaiba pause, which he punctuates with a  harsh thrush and a stilling hand to Jounouchi’s hip -- because he’s a stupid motherfucker who actually cares about cheap shots in the middle of sex, Jounouchi supposes. He spits a string of curses, muffled by the bed, that taper off into a soft whine as Kaiba gets a handful of his hair and pulls him back up by it. Jounouchi pretends the noise is one of pain and not pure pleasure, warm in the pits of his stomach.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, mutt,” he hisses close to his ear, giving his hair another tug for good measure. Jounouchi squirms, face flushing a vicious red and mouth opening in a silent gasp. He reaches back, digging his fingers into Kaiba’s thighs where they cage his own. His cock grinds deep and Jounouchi whines again, body spasming. “You don’t get what you want barking like that.” He knows, holy shit, he  _ knows this _ , he doesn’t need Kaiba throwing his thoughtless impatience back in his face, but at the same time it only serves to excite him. “So,” Kaiba’s lips prey along his jawline, “Pipe down if you haven’t got anything productive to say, or I’ll be happy to put a muzzle on you.” Jounouchi shudders and nods, breath catching. He squeezes Kaiba’s thighs and ruts against him; keeps his mouth shut. Kaiba hums and rocks his own hips along with, his grip on Jounouchi’s hair softening until he lets it go altogether. Jounouchi goes forward again willingly, bracing himself on his elbows and arching his back as enticingly as he can manage. 

“Please, Kaiba,” he groans like waiting’s been torture (it has), unprompted to win Kaiba’s favor. Much as he likes to think he is, he’s no machine, and even Kaiba has limits to his patience. As Jounouchi hoped, it breaks him. He mumbles something that sounds like an aborted “Good boy,” and then plows into him with everything he’s got. The first thrust sends sparks racing up his spine and bursting in his eyes like stars. Kaiba holds him down with a hand pressed firmly between his shoulder blades and makes him keen.

Jounouchi can’t think straight past the second, when Kaiba sets a vicious, smooth rhythm that strikes that sweet spot inside him what seems like every other thrust. He hasn’t the thought to do anything but shake and cry out and gasp his pleasure, panting against Kaiba’s sheets. He twists them in his fingers, knuckles white with tension as he edges closer and closer to orgasm. He kind of thinks he might be drooling, but he also thinks that there isn’t a whole lot of reason to care about that when Kaiba’s fucking him a new asshole.

There’s a sharp hiss of breath above him, and then Kaiba groans something at him that sounds like it might have been a command, but Jounouchi’s not listening and his words are near-indecipherable, anyway. Like a dam, Kaiba breaks in a rush of expletives and hissed praises.  _ So good, so hot, so tight _ ; Jounouchi arches with each encouragement, rocking his hips back and pleading of Kaiba in bursts of desperation.

“Don’t, stop -- fuck -- I’m so close, please!”

“Say my name when you cum, Jounouchi. Scream it. I want to know who  _ owns _ you.” Kaiba leans close to all but growl at him, fingers splayed against his back. His thrusts are short now, almost grinding, but no less cruel, sending sparks across his field of vision with each strike against his prostate. Jounouchi whines, face hot with embarrassment. His whole body’s hot with both his eminent release and embarrassment, actually, but he knows better than to think Kaiba won’t stop now just to force it out of him. The next time he opens his mouth, it’s to give him exactly what he wants. 

“God, fuck -- please, please, Kaiba! Oh-God-oh-God-oh- _ fuck _ , Kaiba!” Jounouchi cries out, screams; he all but howls for him, whole body going tense as his cock pumps thick ropes of cum against Kaiba’s sheets. He can feel himself squeezing vice-tight around his cock, but Kaiba keeps pushing in and out. His fingers dig into Jounouchi’s skin. His body coils under the skin with tense oversensitivity as Kaiba rides him through his orgasm, dragging pleading shout after breathless moan out of him. 

When Kaiba does finish, he does it inside him, groaning Jounouchi’s name as he hilts himself and drags his nails down his back. Jounouchi arches and shudders, echoing him with a soft moan. His cock feels obscene sliding out of him, only made moreso by the feel of Kaiba’s cum leaking down his thighs after it. God, he never feels filthier than when he’s just finished a round with Kaiba, and he’s pretty sure there’s few things he loves more. He rocks his hips into the absent caress of Kaiba’s hands and hums as they slide down his thighs.

Eventually, Kaiba shuffles back and allows Jounouchi to collapse against his sheets with a content sigh. He hears the soft pad of Kaiba’s feet as he crosses the room, but can’t be bothered to raise his head and see what he’s up to. Instead he curls further in on himself, mussing the sheets even more and ignoring the slick feeling of cum between his thighs. It’d dry and he’d deal with it after he recovered. Kaiba has a  _ really nice _ shower, after all. He hears the sink in the bathroom running, and when Kaiba comes out of the room, a rustle of clothes and opening drawers as he redresses. He doesn’t open his eyes when Kaiba returns and climbs back into bed until he hears a tiny click and feels a slight pressure from the leather around his neck.

Groggily, he rolls halfway over and fixes Kaiba with a curious look. He’s smirking, waiting for Jounouchi to connect some dots, blue eyes just gleaming with malice. His gaze slides down to his fist, and the leather black cord coiled tightly in it, then follows the taut cord from there to his neck. It’s a leash, Jounouchi realizes. One Kaiba hadn’t felt the need to humiliate him with in some time, actually. He opens his mouth to protest, eyes snapping viciously back up to Kaiba’s face, but the other man beats him to it.

“I feel we need to revisit your speaking cues,” he says coldly, “You’ve been yapping out of turn a bit much lately.”   
  
Jounouchi eyes him owlishly, an ominous mix of apprehension and excitement worming its way through his system. He licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry. As it were, he didn’t exactly have any other immediately pressing matters to attend to...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that bc i sure enjoyed writing it :^) i might add a sequel but for now its just a oneshot


End file.
